Feline
| Post Canon | Demiboy | Feline | HiveWing | Slave | Feline walked along, the burning chains on their neck stinging. He heard the shouts and yells of his SilkWing enslavers, holding down growls. They forced him inside the large clear cage. As Feline looked around, SilkWing aristocrats began to bid on him. He clawed at the walls, attempting to escape. This only awarded him a whip from the seller. The whip was, of course, made out of Flamesilk. Feline gave one look of intense terror as Lady Habanero raised her bid. The rest of the crowd groaned, and left the stand. Feline felt a spear prod him on the back, as Lady Habanero dragged him towards her huge mansion. Being the current ruler of Yellowjacket Hive, it was bejeweled and luxurious. Of Course, her Slaves didn’t enjoy these luxuries. Some of them were used to torture them, which is what made them luxuries for SilkWings. Appearance Feline is striped and dotted like a tiger, and is quite large for his age and family. His eyes are soft, and only burn with fire when he is associating with a SilkWing aristocrat, such as his mistress. Wings are mainly orange, with hints of white. Personality Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Ut molestie arcu lorem, vitae cursus lorem sagittis non. Donec eleifend purus at felis eleifend placerat. Donec sollicitudin scelerisque turpis eleifend ultrices. Fusce ornare metus vel ante gravida egestas. Vivamus ut gravida nibh. Mauris sodales maximus aliquam. Donec neque sem, sodales eget leo feugiat, molestie lacinia eros. Phasellus quis turpis urna. Aenean egestas sed tortor ut tristique. Vivamus nibh leo, molestie quis euismod in, vehicula sit amet ipsum. Vestibulum commodo elit in condimentum ultrices. Sed sem orci, fermentum ut tempus eu, porttitor vitae ipsum. Nam volutpat facilisis vestibulum. Sed ut nisl auctor, convallis lacus vel, rutrum augue. Ut tempor turpis sit amet sagittis placerat. Nam maximus mi eu nunc ultrices, in convallis erat eleifend. Nam fermentum congue urna. Pellentesque tincidunt ornare pretium. Proin ultrices eget velit ut condimentum. Donec dignissim fermentum auctor. Quisque euismod enim quis lorem pellentesque condimentum. Abilities Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Ut molestie arcu lorem, vitae cursus lorem sagittis non. Donec eleifend purus at felis eleifend placerat. Donec sollicitudin scelerisque turpis eleifend ultrices. Fusce ornare metus vel ante gravida egestas. Vivamus ut gravida nibh. Mauris sodales maximus aliquam. Donec neque sem, sodales eget leo feugiat, molestie lacinia eros. Phasellus quis turpis urna. Aenean egestas sed tortor ut tristique. Vivamus nibh leo, molestie quis euismod in, vehicula sit amet ipsum. Vestibulum commodo elit in condimentum ultrices. Sed sem orci, fermentum ut tempus eu, porttitor vitae ipsum. Nam volutpat facilisis vestibulum. Sed ut nisl auctor, convallis lacus vel, rutrum augue. Ut tempor turpis sit amet sagittis placerat. Nam maximus mi eu nunc ultrices, in convallis erat eleifend. Nam fermentum congue urna. Pellentesque tincidunt ornare pretium. Proin ultrices eget velit ut condimentum. Donec dignissim fermentum auctor. Quisque euismod enim quis lorem pellentesque condimentum. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Ut molestie arcu lorem, vitae cursus lorem sagittis non. Donec eleifend purus at felis eleifend placerat. Donec sollicitudin scelerisque turpis eleifend ultrices. Fusce ornare metus vel ante gravida egestas. Vivamus ut gravida nibh. Mauris sodales maximus aliquam. Donec neque sem, sodales eget leo feugiat, molestie lacinia eros. Phasellus quis turpis urna. Aenean egestas sed tortor ut tristique. Vivamus nibh leo, molestie quis euismod in, vehicula sit amet ipsum. Vestibulum commodo elit in condimentum ultrices. Sed sem orci, fermentum ut tempus eu, porttitor vitae ipsum. Nam volutpat facilisis vestibulum. Sed ut nisl auctor, convallis lacus vel, rutrum augue. Ut tempor turpis sit amet sagittis placerat. Nam maximus mi eu nunc ultrices, in convallis erat eleifend. Nam fermentum congue urna. Pellentesque tincidunt ornare pretium. Proin ultrices eget velit ut condimentum. Donec dignissim fermentum auctor. Quisque euismod enim quis lorem pellentesque condimentum. Relationships Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Trivia *Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. *Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. *Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Gallery text Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:HiveWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (Frenchtoastbites) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Other)